


My clarity

by weDragons



Category: Thundercats 2011
Genre: Cats, F/M, Magic, Moonlight, Romance, cartoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weDragons/pseuds/weDragons
Summary: Long ago lost to the stars there was a Earth girl, who was freed from experimentation only to be imprisoned within an opal stone. As to why’s she is encased within opal the only memory as to her supposed crime building a powerful stone and giving it away. Years later she hears a voice and feels the very stone she made. It’s alive, it feels and it knows.
Relationships: /reader - Relationship, F/M - Relationship, xreader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Cats in Space!





	1. Chapter 1

‘ _What day is it?_ ’ I wondered.’ _I can’t remember why.....why am I here again? I want to go home_.’ These were my everyday thoughts. I remain confused as I count the minuted since in my now state of awareness. I had counted an hour Before the room shook and rumbled. ‘ _I know that sound, but why were they opening the door it hasn’t been eternity yet has it?_ ’ My stomach then dropped. I felt it. That thing I made, the thing that put me here still lives. The damm stone is still here! As it’s presence grew closer I began to hear voices. A females voice was the first I heard.  
“Why would the sword of omens bring us here.”

“I don’t know, it just started glowing like crazy and then you know the rest.” A male this time.

“I saw it but I don’t believe it. Third earth wasn’t supposed to have any form of colonization why was there a door with strange markings on it? How did a metal door with such a bad power source still manage to open after all this time?” Oh man this one sounded mean.  
“we just need to see what’s down her an- oh my stars.”   
“This is what the sword has brought us to?” Another male’s voice said.

“look there’s something inside!” I heard a child speak next.

”your right, Panthro take It down.”

”with pleasure.”

something collided with the opal, and again, and again, till it cracked and gave way. The net thing I was doing was standing in the rubble of my cadge slowly opening my eyes not taking a quick look in front of me, after that it went black. Some one had caught me. This one was carrying the stone, I felt sick.

”lets get her back to the thunder tank.”

As soon as we started moving I lost my consciousness.


	2. Thundercats

I woke up to someone poking my side, opened my eyes and sat up looking around. It looked like I was outside the air smelled different. I saw stars in the sky. Looking down I saw a fire and people sitting around it. They were looking over at me now faces wide and confused. Something tapped my shoulder and I spun around to what it was. It was a young girl with her hair tied up kinda like a troll doll, yellow eyes gleamed at me, her skin, no her fur was orangeish and she smiled like a...

”Cheshire cat.” I said softly, the girl giggled awkwardly at me.  
“No, my name’s wilykit!” Said grinning at me. “Who are you?”  
Her question puzzled me for a bit. It’s been a while since I had told anyone my name I bearly even remember the one I was given at birth. I remember the one they gave me though. I wasn’t going to give that.  
“(y/n), (y/n) (m/n),” i said quietly.  
“Never heard a name like that before, then again you are apart of the original inhabitants of this planet.” A cold voice said. He had the marks of a tiger on him strips, orange and white fur. He glared down at me as the words sunk in.  
“What do you mean original inhabitants?” I asked my heart sunk. “You mean ...you aren’t part of the mutation outbreak….” A memory of the virus that struck out from that place, no doubt after I escaped. It was painful, my brother suffered but I stopped it with that thing. “What year is it, what happened?” My mind started spinning I couldn’t remember! What happened! I started shaking, my breath went heavy.  
“She must have been in there longer than I thought.” A woman’s voice snapped me out of my digging for memories. My eyes had somehow closed and my hands were holding my head. I heard her crouch in front of me, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. “You’re alright, you’re safe now.” I looked at her, she reminded me of a cheetah from her hair to her, to her fur. With the same splotches of black in her blond hair. I just realized something, looking at them. They looked just like cats. The one who was glaring at me resembled a tiger, the one in front of me a cheetah, the one that woke me up who was now standing next to a male version of her looked like Linx, another male who was tending a fire was a panther, then there was one who was cleaning a sword the red hair only confirmed he was a lion. I was surrounded by humanoid cat creatures.  
The woman spoke again drawing my attention back.  
“My name is Cheetara, the grump over there is Tigra,” she gestured her head over at him, and he only rolled his eyes. “The twins are Wilykit and Wilykat.” They both waved at me.” the one by the fire is Panthro and other the is lion-o, lord of the Thundercats.”  
“I'm sorry a Thunder what now.”  
Panthro looked over at me. “ Thundercats that’s our species.” He said with a look of distrust on his face. The twins rushed over to me pawing at the ground. “So what are you?” They asked.  
“I’m human.”  
Lion-o had at some time got up and walked over without anyone’s gaining attention and held out his hand. “Well (Y/N) of the Humans, it’s nice to meet you” he paused as he pulled me up so I stood level with him. “Is there anything you can tell us about this stone.” He held up a sword and showed me the gem inset in the middle of the hilt. Even with the cat’s eye in the middle I still knew it, but I thought I sent it away.  
“Yes,” I said looking painfully at the eye looking at me. “I made it.”


	3. Stories

They left me alone sitting with my back to the tree, with the children as they conversed disbelief and confusion riddled their eyes, even after I told how and why I made it.this gave me time to look at the surrounding more closely. The world had changed so much, the scientists were right, nature would take it course after humanity. Trees taller then red woods stretched for miles, fungi and insects were different and at sizes I couldn’t even imagine possible. I began thing logically on how long I might have been trapped. Memories started coming back slowly one by one but selective ones about the stone. I remember creating it and trying to use it to help the humans, then wars started for the stone. I tried everything to destroy it but nothing worked, ever time it came back stronger, and more intelligent.then I remember building a rocket with a team and with the stone as it’s source of power sent it away. Even when i got rid of the dangerous stone for good they wanted me to make more, for their armies, for their central cities, for power. When I had told them all no, the whole world decided to turn against me literally, and there I was just earlier in a prison of opal. Set free by a party holding what brought upon my imprisonment. “Hey, (y/n) what are you doing.” I looked over to see wilykit staring at me.

“You’ve been staring at the sky for a long time.”

“Yes,” I reply. “Just reminiscing my past.”

“Is it bad.”

“Only from what I can remember.” We were silent for a while before wilykat broke it. “Do you now any stories?” I chuckled. “Yes, but what do you want to hear you want to hear?” They both look at each other, then back at me. “A happy one.” They both said. “Have you ever heard the story of the polar bear king?” The shook their heads no. “Well then, long ago in the kingdoms of old in the country I know as Norway, lived a lived the polar bear king, and the princess of a tribe not far off from the place...” The children were attentive as I told my story, I watched as their faces turned to awe, and horror. By the end of the story they wanted more.

“Well that’s one I never heard, do you have other ones?” I jumped at the sudden voice that appeared. And turned to face it. Lion-o stood with a look of interest on his face. “Yes, I have plenty of stories and many more like this one.” He plowed down next to me. They stone in the sword began plussing it light but the king if the thundercats didn’t seem to notice.” Well are you going to tell more?” “Yeah! Tell us more!” The twins said in unison I sighed. “Do you want to hear about neverland or the tasks of Hercules?” In the end I ended up telling both. Not that I minded, the twins had some how curled up and used my legs as a pillow. “Guess I’ll have to finish neverland later.” Lion-o had take out the sword to stared at the gem that was in the middle. “You know I don’t doubt, that you made it. But I never would have guessed it was that old.”

“Why don’t you doubt it?”

“Because the eye has shown me visions of you.”

“And what exactly did you see?”

“Your family, the people you saved, war.” I stared at him for a moment. “You know more about me then I do my self then.” He looked confused. 

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t remember my family.”

“Oh.” We were silent again, then lion-o stood up carefully moved the twins from my lap, pulled me up and took me to a small clearing just behind the tree. “Lion-o what going on? ” We stopped and handed me the sword. “I just had an idea I’m not sure it it will work.” He stated, now I was curious. “I need you to say _sword of omens give me sight beyond sight_ , and hold it to your face.”

” Sword of omens!” I called “give me sight beyond sight!” Holding the sword up to my face at first I felt nothing, then I felt a pull and the sight be for me shocked my my whole flashed before my eyes. That stone wasn’t”t the only monster created, before that stood an angry old Egyptian, and a Valkyrie like girl covered in patches of scales and two wings at her back. Then something clicked i remembered. I pulled the wretched thing from my face and fell back. I didn’t want it to be real. So much information spilled into my head, that once again I passed out. Hearing the faded voice of lion-o as I lost consciousness.


	4. Mumm-Ra

_ The soul of the old one is alive,"  _ The voice is old and gruff. I can't see anything. A veil trapped me in place, it’s cold and dark. " _ Can you hear me, daughter of Egypt? Do you remember me (y/n), for we all remember you." _

"I remember...Come at me old man show me your face I am back from my prison and gem power is out of your reach. Mumm-Ra for as long as I live you will never reach it."I shouted at the voice beyond the dark veil. I fought him on the day I sent it into the depths of space. " _ Ah..but girl you never did live. Remember it was I who made you, reformed you, I turned you into what you are today. forever 16 in a body 6 billion years old, I forged you from the hearth of the cosmos." _

_ " _ And I brought you down to your knees, I still need to Avenge all those you have destroyed, believe me, my mother will be avenged and I will finally rid this earth of you. Your idols will not save you. I'm going to train the young sovereign to properly wield the sword he possesses and learning the power of the gem as well. oh! and by the way, I'm severing this connection don't try to find me," I pulled down the invisible barrier and saw what had become of my old nemesis. " you may have found me this time you dying carcasses, but that's only because I had become weak. but now... you're at my mercy." The image fades as I will his presence away and wake up in something moving. I take a look around and find that I'm inside the Thundertank that Panthro had shown me before. I was strapped to a seat in the back with the twins looking at me as I woke up.

"Hey miss your up!" Wilykit exclaimed alerting her brother that I was once again conscious. “ Yes it would seem so, how long have I been out?” Wilykit didn’t seem to hear me as she went to Cheetara. “Cheetara she’s awake!” Wilykat stares at me with an odd look in his eyes. I try to move my hands to wave them in front of my face, but the burn instead I let out a yelp and everyone turns back except for Panthro who is manning the controls. Lion-o rushes out of his seat and takes Wilykit’s abandoned seat.

“Are you alright?” he asks me a pained look flashed in his eyes. 

“ I’m fine, but why do my hands hurt?” I look down at my hands and I see that they were bandaged. “ Well, your hands were burned after you looked into the sword of omens we found out your hands had been burnt.”

“Lion-o couldn’t even pick up the sword it was so hot. It burned him as well.”

“A singed hand didn’t stop him from carrying her to the thundertank,” Tigra said bluntly taking a glance at Lion-o who seemed to look away completely ignoring the fact he was being called out. I take a second to think, the. I smack him upside the head immediately regretting it not much later. “Ow!” He rubs his head gingerly. “What was that for!” He said looking at me. “ I thought you had a connection with the gem! You should know by now when it’s safe to use and pick up!” I grab his hands and take a closer look at the damage, the burns weren’t terrible so that was good magic created burns aren’t hard to heal but I’m not sure how much power I can use yet. I started taking the energy from around me preparing to transfer it to his hands. “you're going to feel odd for a moment just warning you.” I said ready to pour the energy to his burns.

He looks at me dumbly. “What?” 

I ignore him and continue with my procedure, the air around us glows a light purple spinning and twirling, I willed to circle his injuries. When the lights died down I unwrapped his hands' bandages on his hands. “All done, how are you feeling?” Loin-o slowly picks up his hands and stares at them as though he’s never seen them before. The burns were gone leaving behind no traces of the magic that had burned him before. “I feel fine, b-but what was that.” 

“It’s what I call an Energen connection, I repurposed the matter in the air to help with your hands.”

“So you can do magic like Jaga and Mumm-Ra,” Lion-o said. I stared in horror at him.

“You know of Mumm-Ra?” 


End file.
